


The Underdog

by Incardynine



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aged Up, Lube jokes, M/M, Modern AU, Power Dynamic, Underground Fighting Ring, blood cw, demons being demons, fight au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incardynine/pseuds/Incardynine
Summary: Inuyasha needs a challenge and the regulars at the gym aren't cutting it. One day he gets a bit of a surprise in the form of an icy cold stripey Lord of the West





	The Underdog

The fights always started the same. Adrenaline racing through his veins in the hours leading up to the bell would make him itchy. His skin was too tight and he was ready to burst out of it in a flurry of claws and fangs. This is what he lived for. His day job was fun, but the feeling of letting loose and giving up the semblance of domestication was what he ached for. 

Today’s fight was no different. A bit older and a bit cannier than he had been when he and Kagome hunted the shards, Inuyasha was undefeated in the small fighting circuit of yokai gyms. Half-demon as he was, the hanyou still held his own against the host of full demons who thought their blood guaranteed them the win. He’d long since stopped caring what they called him, he’d heard it all before. Didn’t matter what they said when their asses wound up on the floor crying mercy within five minutes. With their egos and his hard-earned shrewdness, it was no surprise he was the champ. 

“Hey Inutrasha, you ready to get your ass kicked today?” Koga sauntered in to the gym with a cheeky grin and a friendly wave. 

“What, is Sesshomaru taking this kappa’s place? Keh, in your dreams.” A slow grin spread across Inuyasha’s face as he dropped the jump rope. He pointed, “you haven’t beat me and you’ve got two whole brain cells, no chance this loser’s gonna do it.”

“Why Inuyasha, I’m touched.” The wolf’s matching grin widened and merriment danced in his eyes. They’d long since buried the hatchet. Kouga and his pack were some of the only familiar faces he’d seen in the last 500-odd years, and the danger of humanity’s explosion had bred a semblance of a friendship. 

Inuyasha scoffed and turned around, “You got everything ready for the fight?” Kouga owned many of the yokai gyms around town and a couple posh human ones. The one they were in now was a repurposed basement full of comically large weights and an octagonal cage. Hanging fluorescent lights and peeling paint gave it character, and the many patched up claw marks on the walls told the story of how well-loved it was. 

“Hey, fuck you. This is my job, no shit everything’s ready. Got a full roster of B-side matches before your five minutes of fame.” Kouga curled his lip, “If these idiots try to melt my cage again, I’m gonna eviscerate them myself.”

Those were the rules: keep property damage to a minimum, claws and fangs and innate physical abilities, but no weapons and nothing that’d melt the cage or the crowd. 

“I’m not helping clean up.” Inuyasha turned back to his pre-match distraction. 

“You never fucking do,” snorted Kouga as he went to his office to shittalk with the few pack members that were in this early on a Saturday. Inuyasha’s ears twitched, hearing his name faintly.

“Fucker.” Inuyasha shook his head, feeling the weight of his hair shift as he moved into a pattern, ducking and dodging his reflection’s punches. The fighter tonight was some frog demon kappa motherfucker who had beaten a few minor demons and felt like he was owed something. _This idiot’s gonna be a waste of my time_. He snorted, shaking his head again. It still felt good, to be able to cut loose once in a while, but an actual challenge would be nice. The really powerful demons had their own big, glamorous fight circuits, but Inuyasha wasn’t looking for that kind of attention and he might have lost his temper a few times with important blowhards who felt that his hanyou status was a deal-breaker for their high class slapfights.

_Whatever_. It was time to focus, head down, hands up. _Time to have some fun_. He had the gym to himself, which meant loud music and louder yelling. Ears twitching and heart rate rising, he ran through a light routine– punch, kick, slash, jump and spin, ducking an invisible swipe before rolling into a flurry of iron claws with a feral smile and a growl. 

The middle of the gym held the ring, a big octagonal cage that ended at the ceiling thirty feet up. A metal and concrete tower, it had been made to withstand demon fights. He jumped to the cage, hopping through the door and launching himself up to cling to the holes in the wall. Propelling himself down, Inuyasha twisted and slashed and kicked invisible enemies, zig-zagging across the ring on the way to the mat. With a flourish, he spun midair and landed on his feet before bouncing back up and doing it all again. The anticipation sent shivers down his spine. He could picture the standoff, some half-assed attempts to rattle his nerves before they went for each other’s throats. He cracked his fingers, ready to feel the catch of his claws in this moron’s face and hear the whimpers of pain from the puffed up toad he was about to demolish. He roared his rage into his attacks, felt the power of his legs as he propelled himself to the top of the cage, reveled in the freedom he felt inside this fence. 

After a while, he came back to real life. Feeling more loose and relaxed than he had in weeks, he cracked his neck and made his way back to his bag. 

“HEY, MUTT!” Kouga barked over the music, marching over to the speakers to crank the volume down. “You had to say his fucking name. Do you know who came through and watched while you were pulling that fancy shit in the cage?” He was pissed, Kouga didn’t like unexpected visitors. “Your fucking icicle prince of a half-brother. Is your nose broken or some shit? What the fuck was he doing in my gym?”

Inuyasha raised his nose to the air, there was something spicy over the scent of his own sweat, but nothing as potent as Sesshomaru usually wore. “Keh, the fuck are you on about wolf-breath? Don’t smell anything but your stinkin’ hide.” 

“Nothin’ would dare use his fuckin’ face without a serious deathwish, so smell a little harder, hanyou,” Kouga growled. “He was here and he was staring at you while you were doing your circus act.” His tail was at attention, bristling at the invasion of his territory from the powerful demon. 

“Whatever, not my fault you’re seeing things.” Inuyasha turned away, water bottle in hand, getting his glamour ready to brave the outside world again. 

“Fuck off, you’ll see soon enough, he’s coming to the fight tonight. Said something about ‘wanting a show’”

That stopped Inuyasha in his tracks, water spilling down his shirt from a poorly timed splutter. “Well fuck me, what the hell does that mean?” Throwing the bottle in his bag, he cracked his knuckles, “That bastard wants a show, huh? These half-assed fights aren’t the type of thing he usually gets his rocks off to. These small fry aren’t worth shit.” He rolled his shoulders, trying to disperse the shiver that had gone down his spine. 

“Maybe he’s gonna challenge you next, Inuyasha. Just scoping you out after a couple hundred years.” 

Inuyasha frowned at that, _the hell does he want?_ Shrugging, he walked away, writing off his thumping heart to residual adrenaline. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

He went back to his little one bedroom apartment and put together a small meal to keep his energy up. The question wormed its way back into his brain, _what does he want?_ Sesshomaru on his mind as he chewed, _the bastard’s not really the loving, supportive type to show up and back me up at a fight._ The shiver was back, creeping its way down his spine. _If he’s looking for a show, that means he’s definitely gonna be staring at me all night._ He shook his head to clear the thought. 

The nervous energy stayed with him though. The usual pre-fight restlessness given a new edge. I wonder if he still wears that fur. Sesshomaru was, after all this time, unknowable. He was steel and grace incarnate, everything that Inuyasha had tried to be for the first part of his life. That was what a demon was to him. Over time, he stopped trying to fit his half-brother’s mold, but never stopped admiring him. How could he? Inuyasha saw the cruel and aloof lord of the Western lands, untouchable on the battlefield, but also saw the demon that adopted an orphan child who had showed him kindness. Sesshomaru was brilliant and beautiful. 

He caught a look at himself in the mirror as he went by, wondering if Sesshomaru looked the same out of his armor. He knew that the demon was slender, and his skin paler, _he’s probably got more stripes._ He tried to imagine where those were, _his hips? I think he has some on his wrists. Where did his ears sit? Did his stripes feel like anything? Did they feel anything?_ His fingers itched, wanting to touch. _I doubt he’d let me, even if I asked nicely._

Shucking his shirt, _I’ve probably changed since he’s seen me too._ In his eyes, he still had the same old body. Probably had a few more scars than the last time he’d been under his half-brother’s scrutiny. Feeling his cheeks, he tried to imagine stripes. He tried to imagine ears at the end of those stripes and how those pointed tips would feel. His hair had been tied back for his workout, and his ears stood proud and soft on top of his head. Fighting and a human diet had kept him trim, but he had more muscle than the average demon, his human half preventing him from having that slim, flawless, impossibly strong body that his half-brother had. “Keh,” he muttered at the mirror, sliding his shorts to the floor. Sesshomaru’s eyes are what captured Inuyasha though. They were familiar enough in color, but nothing like his own. They were piercing. No armor could stand that star-bright stare. White lashes and magenta stripes did nothing to mute the intensity behind those orbs. 

The thought of those eyes on him all night was something he tried not to dwell on too long. 

Stepping into the shower, he pushed his mind back to the heady anticipation he felt leading up to the fight. Soaping up his hair, he luxuriated in the feeling of his claws on his scalp, flicking water out of his ears. A soft sigh escaped his lips as the bubbles ran down his body, the hot water doing its job to take his tension down the drain with it. Conditioner and claws helped him tease out the tangles in his hair, a pleasure he had caved to after years of a knotted, impossible mess. 

His mind kept drifting. Back to the fight, back to his restlessness, back to Sesshomaru.

_Sesshomaru._ His hand drifted. It trailed its way down from his hair, ghosting over his stomach, and coming to softly scratch the thatch of silvery hair. The buzz under his skin felt like power and the heady scent of spice that lingered from this morning. Gentle fingers began to stroke over his slowly hardening dick. 

With a growl, he wrapped his hand around the base and picked up speed. He needed friction and he needed to feel that release, today was about letting go and reminding himself that he was more than the docile mask he had to wear every day. Bracing himself against the wall, he fucked into his hand, wanting more, wanting to bite and scratch and fight, to feel an impolite touch in his too polite world. 

Water cascaded down his face, trailing hot paths across his body as his breath came in short pants. He needed more, he needed to break and dominate, to surrender to his own power, to chase, to kill. He was a demon, he was the son of a warlord, he could raze this world if he wanted. His hand tightened around his cock, sending a shiver down his spine as he quickly reached the brink. That shiver turned into a searing vision of golden eyes under silver lashes as his orgasm roared out of him. _Fuck._

His hand on the shower wall was the only thing keeping him from stumbling as the aftershocks rippled through him. _Double fuck._

Inuyasha stood under the water for a moment, trying to digest what just happened. 

Rinsing his hair, he focused on getting any stray bubbles out of his ears. _Is the wolf right? Is he looking to size me up tonight?_ He shut the water off, letting the steam out into the small bathroom, _not like he has a shortage of shitlords to humiliate._

Luckily, there wasn’t a lot to prepare. He braided his wet hair, tying it off with a strip of red fabric. A pair of tight shorts and a bright red hooded robe were all he wore. Nothing big or loose enough to hide an ace was allowed in the ring. The memory of those golden eyes fluttered in the back of his head as he pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt, their piercing gaze hovering beyond his grasp as he tied his shoes. _Fuck off already, I’ll have to deal with seeing your smug ass in person, I don’t want this shit._

A change of clothes and a towel went in a bag with his water bottle, and he was out the door, back to Kouga’s gym and a chance to grind a toad into paste. 

\--------------------------------------------

He heard the crowd well before he opened the door, even with his glamour on and ears under a hat, the energy of the assembled demons was palpable. _Keh, feels like the princess isn’t here yet though._ The gym was big, but it looked like tonight was going to be packed to the brim. There must have been at least a hundred demons in there already claiming seats, the cage big enough for about fifty of them to sit front row. The possibility of getting splashed with blood was real, and for this crowd, part of the appeal. 

Pushing his way to the lockers, he found Kouga raucously laughing with an ox demon. A quick nod passed between them and Inuyasha made his way to his room. Being the champ had some perks, and a private space was definitely the best of them. 

The B-sides hadn’t started yet, but the rows of folding chairs were full and demons were jostling for a good view from the standing section. He always drew a crowd, everyone looking to see the hanyou champ get knocked down a peg. He had his supporters, the wolf pack always whooped and howled for him, and a smattering of younger demons were a bit less stodgy about his bloodline. Tonight, he saw Ginta and Hakkaku with signs tucked under their arms, “It’s a Dog eat Frog world” and “Inuthrasher” in bold paint with simple but evocative illustrations.They were a welcome sight in a rowdy crowd. 

Inuyasha pushed through his door, dropping his bag in the chair by the door. His hat came off and the glamour with it. The useless blunt fingernails shimmered and melted, revealing the claws underneath. Shucking everything but his shorts, the red robe, and his braid, he pulled another chair over to watch the crowd and the fights. He stretched and flexed his feet, now gloriously free from their leathery, boot-shaped confinement. Honestly, in all that humanity had done right, shoes were not on the list.

Kouga owned the gym, but Inuyasha ruled the ring. He was the undisputed lord of this fight circuit. He had always stood out in a crowd with his white hair and puppy ears, but here that was a symbol of pride. It showed these losers that this hanyou mutt was kicking the ass of as many demons as wanted to line up for him. 

Before his fight were three matches. None of them were demons he knew, but one of the kitsune looked familiar and it looked like there was a wolf in there, one of Kouga’s? _The bigger question is if any of them are worth my time._ Picking his teeth with his claws, Inuyasha scoped out the crowd. No golden eyes or white hair in the lot, but that didn’t stop his restless scanning. _Is he actually coming, or was wolf-breath pulling my leg?_

“Welcome!” Ayame had stepped into the ring, “Demons of all flavors, shapes, and sizes, hanyous, and humans stupid enough to have come.” The lights in the room shut off, spotlights focusing on the redhead in the cage. ”Tonight we’ve got a real treat for you, our main event is the reigning champion, INUUUUUUYASHAAAAAAA the UN-DE-FEATED,” boos echoed throughout the gym and the wolf pack picked up a howl in response, ”versus his challenger, WARABEEEEEEEEE, an up-and-coming fighter hoping not to croak under pressure!” A laugh rippled through the crowd, and a booming “FUCK YOU” echoed from the challenger’s locker room.

“Before you get to see these two try and tear the other’s throats out we’ve got three fights–” Inuyasha tuned her out, trying to get a glimpse of his opponent through the crowd. Eyes glowing in the dark, he spotted him. Warabe was a big, bulbous demon who seemed to have a nervous tic of licking his eyes, bulging under the damp towel on his head. The thing to look out for with kappa was their speed. This guy looked big, but he was probably fast too. Inuyasha’s grin went a bit feral, _this could be fun after all!_

“But!” Ayame’s voice cut back in, “y’all know the rules,” pointing at the crowd, “each fight goes until 15 minutes is up, an opponent surrenders, goes unconscious, or, if they’re blockheaded, killed!” A roar went up from the crowd, “nothing comes in the ring but the fighters, that means no weapons, no shields, no magical items–”

“AND DON’T MELT MY FUCKING CAGE!” Bellowed Kouga from the side.

Ayame echoed “–and nothing that’s gonna melt the crowd or the cage!” With a cheeky grin and a flourish, she finished “NOW ARE YOU READY TO SEE SOME BLOOD?!” The crowd erupted, on their feet and howling for the promise of decent entertainment.

Inuyasha felt the clamor in his bones. Every edge of his youki was roiling, was ready. Hood drawn up and face in shadow, he watched and waited. The first match ended quickly, a short chase and some brutal slashes before the kitsune whipped her opponent to the floor from the top of the cage, stunning them with the force of the impact. She turned to Inuyasha and bared her teeth in challenge. 

“WE HAVE A WINNER, FOLKS! And it looks like she’s aiming for the champ next! Remember her name–” Inuyasha stood up, arms folded across his chest and chin jutting out as he met the kitsune’s challenging glare. Ayame went and announced the next fighters, bringing the kitsune out of the cage, breaking the stare. 

The next two fights proceeded, but Inuyasha turned back to his room to focus before his own fight. Hands tucked into his sleeves, he sat on the floor, calming himself. He was good, but being careless cost more than one demon a fight. 

Kouga knocking on his door broke his reverie. “Oi, you’re up. Murder this bastard would you? Fucker is creeping me out with all his eyeball licking.” 

Inuyasha followed him out to the cage. The gym was _packed_. Every inch of space had been taken up by a face, all of them hungry for blood. The lights were zipping wildly through the crowd, but as soon as he stepped out of his door, they focused on him. _Fuckin’ blinding me every time I get out here,_ but he raised a hand in challenge as he walked, claws bared. The red robe shielded his eyes from the worst of the spotlight, but even the light couldn’t phase him now.

“HERE HE IS, FOLKS!” Ayame’s voice cut through the din, “WINNER OF 249 CHALLENGES IN THIS RING ALONE. OUR FAVORITE HANYOU, INUUUUUUUUYASHAAAAAAAAAA!!” 

Howls erupted, the wolves cheering him on. Entering the cage meant losing the robe, so he flung it at Kouga and stepped inside. The shock of cold air making him feel wild, he leapt up to the side of the cage, yelling “THAT ALL YOU BASTARDS GOT FOR ME TONIGHT?” The howls redoubled. 

“Tonight’s a special one. His 250th fight, will it be his 250th victory? The odds are good!” Ayame, down on the floor, was almost drowned out, but her grin never faded.

Returning to the mat, Inuyasha went to his corner and leaned on the wall, waiting for Warabe to flop his froggy ass in. 

“And heeeeeeeere’s our challenger! Warabe the toad demon! A newcomer to the ring, but goddamn if he hasn’t made an impression!” A loud croaking noise echoed through the room, picked up by sign-toting audience members. 

Inuyasha’s ear flicked in annoyance, _goddamn noisy bastard._

Warabe strolled up to the cage, flanked by three smaller bug-eyed flunkies hyping up the crowd. His robe was discarded, revealing a burly chest and thick torso, arms and legs bulging with muscle, covered in greenish gleaming skin. His throat swelled up, croaking another challenge to the unimpressed hanyou across the way. When the echoes died out he burbled, “Try not to die, half-breed mongrel.” Meeting Inuyasha’s golden eyes with his own mud brown, “I have a show to put on.”

_Is this fucking toad talking about Sesshomaru? Keh, either way, he’s in for a surprise if he thinks he’s got a chance._ Inuyasha met his stare, and rolled his eyes, “No shit, fly-breath, that’s the whole point.” Gesturing up at the lights, “Try not to dry out thinking too hard.”

“HERE WE GO, FOLKS. FIGHTERS, MEET IN THE CENTER AND SHAKE.” Ayame knew exactly what she was doing every time she told that dumb joke. 

Inuyasha slapped the kappa’s hand away and fell into his stance. 

Looking down at his hand, Warabe let out a croaking chuckle, “That ready to die, are you?” 

The bell cut through the air.

Inuyasha leapt up, zig-zagging his way up to perch on the side of the cage, never taking his eyes off his opponent. From the ground, Warabe’s tongue zipped past his face, inches away from catching the hanyou’s braid. _Smarter than he looks._ Letting go of the metal, Inuyasha leapt in a loose circle, spiralling down the wall to the mat to the side of his opponent. _How’s his close quarters?_ Making a sudden change in direction, Inuyasha slashed at Warabe’s gut, expecting the deflecting blow from above, but not the knee that followed from below. 

With a laugh, Inuyasha dodged the knee and changed angle. Upside down, he pushed off the floor on the other side to land a kick to the toad’s chin. Warabe made to grab his ankle, but the hanyou was well out of reach again, propelling himself back to the wall. The frog’s voice echoed through the cage, riling the audience, “The puppy knows how to jump and run, but he should learn how to hit.” Howls echoed across the gym, _Those loud bastards._

His tongue lashed out and caught hold of Inuyasha’s leg, yanking him off the wall. Iron claws and quick reflexes saved him from plummeting, but the toad’s tongue left a sticky imprint. _Gross. This fucking windbag is gonna pay for that._ Slicing his arm, Inuyasha harried Warabe with blades of blood, landing on the cage above his head. Throwing himself down to the mat, he took advantage of the toad’s blind spot to tear a chunk out of his chest.

Bleeding heavily from the wound in his chest and from the small cuts peppering his body, Warabe seemed unphased. He took up the chase, powerful legs propelling him up the cage wall after the hanyou. _Shit, he’s fast. Fucker doesn’t know I’m still faster._ Inuyasha let him come, hanging on the cage until the last minute. As Warabe was a breath away from landing on top of him, he jumped up to the top of the cage, pushing off and into the toad, tearing into his face and chest with his claws as they rocketed towards the floor. Warabe scrabbled at Inuyasha, a hint of fear finally tinging his slimy scent. That didn’t stop the onslaught.

They hit the floor hard, Inuyasha driving his heels into Warabe’s gut at the last minute before impact. The toad’s eyes were scratched, most of his face bleeding, and the wind was knocked out of him. With a thin croak, Warabe pushed himself off the floor to face Inuyasha. He met iron claws at his throat and a low growl, “Surrender, or lose your tongue.”

Warabe burbled, trying to say something, but wound up vomiting instead, the mess tinged with blood. He raised an arm, the side without the hole in his chest, in surrender. His scent was tinged with shame. 

“THERE YOU HAVE IT, FOLKS!!” Ayame’s elation echoed across the cage and Inuyasha turned to face the crowd he’d been ignoring the whole time. Ginta and Hakkaku were right up front, howling and shaking their signs, Kouga off to the side with a toothy smile and crossed arms. The whole crowd had been caught up in the energy of the fight, shaking the room with the noise of their enthusiasm. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha thought he saw a flash of white in the crowd.

“OUR CHAMPION, OUR FAVORITE, INUUUUUUYASHAAAAAAAA, UNDEEEFEATED FOR TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY FIGHTS, IS ANYONE ABLE TAKE HIM DOWN?! NOT TONIGHT, FOLKS!!”

Ayame marched in to grab the hanyou’s bloody wrist and hoist it above his head in victory. Warabe’s cronies flip flopped their way in on webby feet to help their boss out of the ring. “Hanyou,” he croaked, “I will be back and I will defeat you.” 

“You can try,” Inuyasha sneered. “The name’s Inuyasha, learn it.” 

“Thanks for showing up tonight, don’t forget your glamours, and remember to get on our email list to hear about the next fight! Goodnight!”

Inuyasha’s hand was released. His thoughts kept drifting to the flash of white, was he here? Fans came up to shake his hand and clap him on the back. He sniffed the air– no Sesshomaru, no trace. 

After the last fans trickled out of the cage, he grabbed his robe and wandered to his room to change. “Oi wolf-breath,” he yelled over his shoulder, “I thought you said the icicle was showing up?”

“Yeah, he was here, don’t know where he went, though.” The shrug in Kouga’s tone was apparent. They must have made a good chunk of change on the fight to have him so nonchalant. 

“Why can’t I smell him then?”

“You think he can’t hide himself if he wants to? Get ready, we’re going out to dinner, asshole.” The wolves cheered, they loved post-fight free food. 

Stepping into his room, Inuyasha tensed. Someone was in here with him. The door shut behind him and a low voice spoke. “I don’t break my word, do I, Inuyasha.” 

Inuyasha whipped around. “Who the fuck, get the fuck o–” there, arm on the door, looking completely unflappable was Sesshomaru. He wore his hair down, a purple velvet bomber jacket covering a white button-down shirt and black pants. The crescent moon on his forehead and stripes on his regal cheekbones were worn with pride. He looked flawless.

“I guess you don’t.” Inuyasha turned around, stripping his robe and pulling his bag open. He was very aware of the fact that he was still covered in toad blood and sweat. _The fuck do I care if I smell bad?_ “What do you want? You have my phone number, you could have called.” There was no hesitation as Inuyasha pulled his shorts off, bare ass flexing as he bent over to clean the worst of the blood off. _Ugh, even the frog’s blood stinks._ “The toad was more fun than the usual crowd, he one of yours?”

“I have a proposal, Inuyasha. You will hear me.” His voice was unphased by the hanyou’s nudity. 

“And what if I don’t want to?” Turning to face his half-brother, Inuyasha pulled some clean pants on.

“Then you will be stuck here fighting vermin who are no match for you for the rest of your years. Do you not seek a challenge anymore?” Inuyasha turned to face him. _Is he actually trying to convince me? When’d he get so considerate._ Meeting his gaze might have been a mistake, because the intensity of Sesshomaru’s golden eyes made his blood burn. Remembering the flash of gold, _I wonder what that would be like in person?_

“What does that mean? Are you gonna get your prim ass off your high horse and fight me? None of your cronies stand a chance.”

Inuyasha didn’t even have time to blink before Sesshomaru had him pinned against the far wall by the throat. “I would see,” he murmured, getting closer to the hanyou’s face, “if you are capable of that.” Releasing Inuyasha’s throat, he pulled out a card. “Call this number when you return from dinner with the wolves. I will pick you up at your apartment and you will come to my house.” Sesshomaru turned around to walk away. “And Inuyasha,” he continued, “you will not test my patience”

The door shut behind him and Inuyasha’s knees threatened to buckle. He had forgotten the intensity of his half-brother’s presence. It had been centuries since Sesshomaru sparked the level of fear and rage he used to, but his youki still affected Inuyasha. 

Another problem made itself known with a throb. _FUCK, hope he didn’t smell that._ Shifting his pants and grasping at straws for a mental image powerful enough to keep the wolves from smelling his arousal, the day he saw Jaken naked sprung to mind with immediate effect. 

Inuyasha grimaced, _I may never get a boner again._

With a resigned sigh, he packed his bag and loped out the door to meet the impatient and hungry wolves.

\--------------------------------

Dinner with Kouga and everyone had been raucous and fun, but here he was now, sitting in his underwear at home, fiddling with the card Sesshomaru had given him. He’d washed off the blood and now, a little drunk and a little horny, Inuyasha wasn’t sure it was a good idea to call.

He rolled off the couch and onto the floor. Existing face-down seemed like the easiest option right then. Sesshomaru was right though. The fights at Kouga’s gym were fun, but he had no chance of losing to the demons that went there. Maybe back when he was an arrogant hothead he would have let his pride get in the way, but now that he was a more _considerate_ arrogant hothead, he thought twice before he punched and that won him as many fights as he picked. 

Sesshomaru, the killing perfection, had earned his name. He was… flawless. He was graceful, powerful, and knew exactly what he had to do to win in every situation. Since they had fought Naraku together, they had come to respect each other in small ways. Or, in Inuyasha’s case, a rather sizeable way that made itself known in the shower sometimes. Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru was not one to challenge demons he found unworthy, it was a waste of his time. _Does he think I’m worth challenging, then? Or is he as bored as I am and knows I can at least entertain him for a little while._

It had been long enough, he had to make a decision or he would piss off a demon that could melt him without a second thought. 

He picked up his phone. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

The car that pulled up was sleek and expensive, the light of the full moon giving away its shape beyond the headlights. A silent wind demon opened the back door and ushered him and his bag inside. The ride over gave him time to sober up, and the silence gave him space to think too much. _What is he up to? Why did he want me to bring a change of clothes? If he expects me to get fucked up enough to not be able to wear these ones back, that bastard’s got another thing coming._

They pulled down a small, unmarked road in the middle of nowhere and Inuyasha could suddenly smell his half-brother everywhere. His scent felt like a thunderstorm made of spice to Inuyasha’s sensitive nose. A juniper forest on an early spring day when the breeze was stiff enough to chill. Sesshomaru smelled like power and like shifting ice. Inuyasha knew then, he was in over his head. That had never stopped him before, so he kept silent and let the car carry him onward. 

_Oh right. The bastard’s still loaded as fuck._

The house wasn’t the palace from Inuyasha’s memory, but it was damn close in size. _What the fuck._ Once the house on the hill came into view, it was still another five minutes to the front and another two to reach the door on the side where the car finally stopped. _Fucking shit, Sesshomaru, can you be understated about anything?_ As if he had been summoned, Sesshomaru stood outside the car, waiting for the wind demon to open Inuyasha’s door. He looked impeccable in a loose yukata, as regal as if he were in his full armor.

“Welcome.” A terse nod, and a sweep of hair as he turned to walk into the house, expecting Inuyasha to follow.

“Wh– now wait a fucking second, where are we going? It’s like two in the morning, are we going to fight?” 

Sesshomaru paused, turning his head over his shoulder, “Inuyasha.” The hanyou narrowly avoided crashing into his back. “I will answer your questions when we are inside. For now, follow.” 

“Heel, more like.” Inuyasha muttered, knowing full well his half-brother could have heard it even without demonic hearing. 

“Good puppy,” came the response, stunning Inuyasha to silence. _Did he just tell a joke? Fuck._

After what seemed like a half hour of Inuyasha trying not to think of Jaken or being called “good puppy,” they came to a dark wooden door. Sesshomaru opened it and gestured for Inuyasha to proceed. “You will leave your things here, tonight we will train together and you will respond to my invitation tomorrow after you have slept.”

Inuyasha stepped in. The room was the size of his apartment, with a bathroom off to one side and a four poster bed in the middle. Turning the lights on, Sesshomaru stepped inside and closed the door. “You gonna just stand there and watch?” Inuyasha groused, _what does he even do to make this much money?_

“You had no qualms showing me your body earlier.”

That stopped him in his tracks, bag falling gracelessly from his shoulder. _Shoulda known that’d come bite me in the ass._ Still, Sesshomaru wanted to see him naked and well, the fucker was going to get what he asked for. Maybe it was residual drunkenness, maybe it was his inability to back down, but Inuyasha turned to look him dead in the eye and slipped his hoodie over his head. The loose tank top underneath did nothing to hide the body he was so proud of, and followed the hoodie shortly after. 

Sesshomaru’s eyes never left him, and his face never changed.

Inuyasha’s hands went up to his hair, the braid having been mussed since his shower earlier. He released the red tie, combing his fingers through the strands to bring them out of their braided order. It shimmered in the low light of the room, shifting as he brought his hands to the waistband of his pants. Those came off in a slow movement, one leg at a time, until all he was wearing were his tight boxers and a cocky grin. 

The lights in the room started flickering gently.

He moved to turn around, looking for the bag that he had left, and found it gone. Looking up he saw it sitting on the floor, between Sesshomaru’s feet. _Fuck, I didn’t even see him move._ What’s his game? “We have all night, Inuyasha, but I would begin before the morning.”

Willing his feet to bring him over, Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru’s scent wrap its way around him a little more with each step. A bit drunk on the power it carried, he didn’t even think twice before bending in half to reach down to get his bag. That is, until he felt sharp claws at his hips. They ran parallel on either side, a light caress of a touch ending at his thighs. Oh. His body was starting to realize how close he was to Sesshomaru, bent in half, on display.

That’s when he felt it, his boxers falling away, sliced neatly open at the sides by gentle touches from those razor sharp claws. Fully nude, he stood. 

Sesshomaru stepped in to fill to void between them, reaching out to brush Inuyasha’s hair out of his face. “It would seem you have started taking better care of yourself, Inuyasha.” He slid his fingers through the silky mane falling over Inuyasha’s chest and shoulders. “You may proceed.” 

“Keh.” Inuyasha’s voice seemed to have lost its way as he stood up. He pulled his training shorts out of his bag, trying to focus on getting them on as fast as he could before his body betrayed him. _Damned dog, what is he doing?_

As he looked back up at Sesshomaru, the demon was halfway to the door, “Come.”

Still uncertain what was happening, Inuyasha followed, cowed. 

They made their way through a labyrinthine set of hallways to a large room. The walls were covered in outcroppings and stone, trees stood proudly under the glass ceiling. Moonflowers seemed to glow white in the low light. 

“Inuyasha.” _This is the most this fucker’s said my name since I’ve known him._

“What.”

“Run.”

“What th–” the green flash of poison claws forced him to leap back, narrowly avoiding being melted. 

Landing on the branch of a nearby tree, Inuyasha’s brain was trying to catch up to what was happening, having to jump again to dodge Sesshomaru’s claws. It took a whole two seconds for him to realize he didn’t care what was happening, it was more fun than he’d had in centuries. _He wants to play chase, let’s play._ His face nearly broke in two with the size of his toothy grin, and he went to the ground.

They ran for hours. Leaping to the walls, melting stone, tearing down trees to avoid capture, unafraid of damaging the room, unafraid of harming each other, they ran. Inuyasha’s heart was pounding in his chest, his lungs tight, his eyes wild, but _oh_ it felt incredible. 

Then, Sesshomaru stopped playing. Inuyasha went to dodge another swipe of his claws when all of a sudden, he found himself pinned by the wrists to the tree behind him. His instincts were on full blast, telling him to run, this was a predator, this demon was a threat. Struggling did nothing, the hands pinning him were more immovable than steel. 

“Inuyasha.” His name said like a prayer in a voice as rich as molasses, clinging to his skin long after the sounds had left the air. Sesshomaru leaned in, placing his nose in the crook of Inuyasha’s neck, breath tickling over his skin. Hypersensitized by dropping his guard for the first time in centuries, Inuyasha couldn’t stop the small moan that escaped him at the feel of it. 

The sound seemed to focus the world onto him. Sesshomaru’s youki grew fierce and his scent changed. _Oh god._ Inuyasha felt the hand lift him, before he was thrown to the ground nearby. Inuyasha’s protests died before they met air, Sesshomaru was on top of him, pinning his hands again, mouth inches away from his own. Those golden eyes flashed with an unreadable emotion. “Sess–” the name was cut off by those perfect marble lips crashing against Inuyasha’s own. 

This is really happening. 

Inuyasha let go. He had spent so long wanting this, not thinking it was possible, but tonight, under the moon beaming through the glass, he was going to fulfill the fantasy that had plagued him.

The kiss was like fire, heat travelling under his skin, pulling another moan from him. Sesshomaru’s other arm came around and grabbed a fistful of Inuyasha’s hair, jerking his head back to expose his throat. Sesshomaru broke the kiss, nipping a trail down the hapless hanyou’s bared neck. “Is this permissible, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha was desperate for more. “Fuck, yes, don’t you fucking stop.” Already, tonight had been more than he could have ever imagined, and now this. Knowing that Sesshomaru was watching him, wanted him, was like a jolt of energy straight to his dick. 

Speaking of, those miserable shorts, they were too tight. They were really in the way. Sesshomaru’s yukata was hardly even disheveled, loosened by hours of chase and hanging down to reveal a sculpted chest. _Does this bastard ever look bad?_ He leaned over his prey, running his teeth over Inuyasha’s ears. “F-f-ffuck, Sesshomaru!”

He needed to be closer. 

Inuyasha hooked his legs behind Sesshomaru’s robed back and pulled, bringing their bodies flush. The friction of the demon’s chest against his trapped cock was delicious, he needed more. “Touch me, damn it!” A growl reverberated through Sesshomaru’s body. The vibration of his chest echoed directly into Inuyasha’s dick, making him gasp and his hips jerk. _How the fuck is he so damn strong._

“You should learn patience, pup.” The demon murmured in his quivering ear, the hand in his hair releasing and trailing those deadly claws down to rest on his throat. 

Inuyasha grinned, defiant, “Make me.”

He saw Sesshomaru’s pupils contract. _Shit._

As if Inuyasha were made of paper, Sesshomaru flipped him over, pinning him down a third time. Face down in the dirt and grass, Inuyasha began to struggle anew, “Oi, what the fuck, you–” His voice cut off as Sesshomaru pushed his face further into the ground. That’s when he felt Sesshomaru’s body press down. He was solid weight, a marble statue come to life and scrubbed of the imperfections of stone. The demon roughly shoved Inuyasha’s thighs apart, settling between them, dick hard and hot against the crack of his ass. 

_Bastard wasn’t wearing anything under that,_ the thought faintly registered. _Fuck, he’s huge._

“Heel.”

Outraged, Inuyasha tried to escape Sesshomaru’s grip on his head. The result however, was more friction on his nearly painfully hard dick and a harder press of Sesshomaru’s cock against his ass. He couldn’t help another moan that escaped him. His struggle turned into desperate thrusting, trying to feel everything all at once. 

“Good, pup.” He swore he heard laughter in Sesshomaru’s voice, but was too far gone to care. A shiver went down his spine. His half-brother’s cool praise was more potent than sake. 

Sesshomaru traced his free hand down Inuyasha’s back and mirrored his earlier path down the side of his hips, claws parting the fabric of his shorts like butter. Less gentle than he was before, the smell of blood pierced the air. The shallow cuts burned, blending into the heat and excitement that muddled Inuyasha’s mind. Sesshomaru was patient and methodical and it was driving him up the wall. 

In one short movement, Sesshomaru shifted Inuyasha’s hips and ripped the remains of the shorts off. Inuyasha whimpered, muttering a weak “fuck you,” muffled by the leaves, already missing the heat and solid weight of the body pressed on top of him.

The demon hoisted him up an inch from his grassy pillow, giving Inuyasha the chance to pull himself out of that impossible grip. _This asshole, he thought,_ spitting out grass. Surging up and turning, Inuyasha captured Sesshomaru’s lips in a needy kiss, _I’m not gonna be the only one eating dirt._ Hands finally free, Inuyasha buried them in the demon’s silver hair, brushing those pointed ears he was so curious about. Grinning wickedly, he broke the kiss to lean up and trace a pointed ear with his tongue. That finally drew a response, a low rumbling and a possessive arm snaking out to bring them closer together. _Fuck._

On his knees, naked in the demon’s lap, Inuyasha couldn’t help but move his hips, grinding desperately against Sesshomaru’s dick. Precome smeared across their stomachs as he moved. If the press of their cocks together wasn’t enough to undo him, Sesshomaru’s other hand wrapped around the two of them was. Inuyasha buried his face in the other’s neck, panting. “Sesshomaru, are you gonna fuck me or what. Stop fucking teasing me.” 

He was a wreck in the demon’s arms. “Ask–” Sesshomaru’s breath stuttered with a roll of the hanyou’s hips, “ask politely, Inuyasha.” 

Inuyasha growled, and kissed him fiercely, all teeth and tension. Yanking Sesshomaru back by a fistful of that perfect, moonlight hair, Inuyasha was done being patient. “That was polite.” 

One of his hands scraped their way down the demon’s back, roughly cutting his yukata open. Claws sinking into Sesshomaru’s shoulder, he whispered into the demon’s ear, “Fuck me like you mean it, Lord of the West.” 

Sesshomaru’s eyes widened, red bleeding into the whites. “Impudent pup,” he stood abruptly, “stay.” 

Before Inuyasha could protest, he vanished, only to return seconds later with a small bag, “I will not be so foolish as to take you unprepared,” and he upended it over the grass. A strange metal bulb and a bottle tumbled out with a few other things. Sesshomaru picked up the plug and the bottle, upending the lube over it and his palm. _What an image._

“That’s not what I expected.”

“This Sesshomaru is aware of lubricant.” He kneeled between the hanyou’s sprawled legs, taking his dick in hand again. 

“The great lord of t– ah!” Inuyasha’s quip was cut short by the press of the metal toy into his ass. Sesshomaru thrusted shallowly, turning and pushing slightly deeper each time. He timed the thrusts with strokes of his hand, and quickly, Inuyasha’s gasps deepened into throaty moans, Sesshomaru’s name catching on each one. Inuyasha’s hands came down to hold his knees, keeping his legs open.

“You submit well, Inuyasha,” he changed the direction of the thrusts, angling up as he kept twisting and pushing the tapered toy, deeper each time. 

“Fuck off–” Sesshomaru licked a stripe down the inside of the hanyou’s thigh. 

“Are you certain?”

“OH F–” his knees fell further open with the next thrust, “–uck!”

“Inuyasha, tell me what you want.” As Sesshomaru spoke, he slowed the thrusts of the toy. The slick metal moved easily now, down to the thickest part. “I know you are capable of manners.” His hand on Inuyasha’s cock slowed as well, loosening to a ghost of a touch.

“God Damn you, Sesshomaru, please! Fuck me, please, fuck me, you bastard,” Inuyasha’s hips stuttered, moving desperately to feel more. 

“Good boy.” Sesshomaru pushed the toy until the base sat snug against the hanyou’s skin. Taking a moment to roll on a condom and lube up his leaking cock, he watched Inuyasha fight to stay still. 

“Ah, please please please, fuck, ah!” Inuyasha reached for his dick, but his hand was swatted out of the way. “Fuck me, damn it! Touch me, something!” Sesshomaru removed the toy, _“Fuck!”_

Sesshomaru gripped the hanyou’s hips, pressing the blunt head of his cock in to little resistance. 

Inuyasha’s legs fell behind the demon, ankles crossed, and he pulled Sesshomaru in the rest of the way. “Fuck me! I’m not going to break!” Sesshomaru froze, his youki whipping around him like a storm, red bleeding back into his eyes, arm shooting out to grip the hanyou by the throat. The air vibrating with energy as the rumble of a growl tore from him.

Sesshomaru gripped the hanyou’s hip, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in and a howl burst from Inuyasha. The demon set a brutal pace, beyond caring about comfort, about reason, he fucked and took every inch of Inuyasha’s willing and pliant body in front of him. Sesshomaru’s claws drew blood with the force of his grip, his fingers cutting off air until a swipe of the hanyou’s claws knocked his hand away from Inuyasha’s throat. 

“Look at me when you fuck me, you bastard!”

Their eyes snapped together, golden starlight gazes blood-tinged and hungry.

Inuyasha dragged him down for another kiss, his vision clouding. Pressure was welling inside his gut like a storm, sharpening his senses with pleasure. 

He gripped his cock and stroked in time with Sesshomaru’s thrusts, getting so close to the edge he felt like flying. The demon’s hips snapped faster, more desperately, and Inuyasha’s hand followed pace. 

The half-demon’s humanity bled away, the pressure of Sesshomaru’s youki and the overwhelming pleasure forcing him out of his mind. Stripes cut jagged across his cheeks and the delicate white of his eyes got lost to the tide of his demon blood.

He came with a howl, back arching and heels digging into Sesshomaru’s back. Growling and undone, the haughty demon lord came shortly after. 

The world seemed to freeze, white and impossibly still. Sunlight had just begun to stream in through the glassy ceiling, bathing them in early morning light. 

The two intertwined forms on the grassy floor panted with the effort of regaining themselves. Sesshomaru shifted first, pulling his softening cock out, icy grace returning and red eyes fading. 

In a level voice, he broke the silence. “There is a shower in your room, we will spar in four hours after I attend to a few matters.” Sesshomaru turned and walked out of the room, leaving Inuyasha alone and mussed in the clearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it!!! I'm at @incardynine over on twitter if you wanna send some love my way
> 
> TY TO K8 and SHAN FOR BEING MARVELLOUS EDITORS


End file.
